20
by LaughingDingo
Summary: The silver seeker known as StarScream has been in stasis for nearly twenty years, alone on Nemesis until the Auto-Bots find him. How does the relationship develop between Deception and Auto-Bot?
1. The Sentence

There was nothing that could top the amount of pain the seeker could feel at the very moment. Arms suspended in the air as he was held prisoner in his own ship. A deep growl and a small chuckle surpassed his lips as the familiar figure of his Lord appeared before him.

Disgusted, the leader looked his Second in Command over with a scowl and enlarged halos to show he was calm and at ease. Thorns were bared as the Lord approached and reached out to lift the seeker's helm by the chin.

The seeker said nothing as his dim optics watched the one before him. A tilt of the helm and the talon holding his helm up grazed the chin, a hiss of metal and small droplets of sparks. The seeker lowered his helm as he closed his optics.

"Keep him locked up for another twenty solar-cycles." The brute growled to the red grounder at his side. The seeker's digits curled in agitation of the new sentence of his imprisonment.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." The red grounder spoke as Megatron turned on his pedes to exit the chamber, the medic following suit.

As the doors closed and locked, the seeker was able to breathe as he chuckled aloud, lowly at first before it became full blown laughter. Helm raised as he let the feeling of insanity rush forward before his insides began to ache. Silent, he drops his helm as he glares at the door before him.

_Another twenty cycles_, the seeker thought, _another twenty_. His frame once tense now sagged against his bindings and both optics shuttered before being offline. Focusing himself to cut down to the E to his limbs and focus it on only his chassis and helm.

A small smirk and the seeker soon slipped into the darkness. The only sounds to grace his audios were the occasional overhead announcements or the chatter outside of his prison doors of the few soldiers.


	2. The Silence

The ship was eerily quiet as the seeker onlined his optics, dimly lit as he looked up at the door. No voices. He was used to hearing voices the past few cycles that it was the only thing to let him know that everything was as it should be.

It was hard to tell how much time had passed since his previous torture session from his truly. His helm lifted as he licked E stained lips, wincing before he called out. "Anyone there?"

Silence. The seeker winced as he looked down at his sorry frame. The cockpit glass was shattered in a spider-web pattern, his legs and sides were dented and scratches littered his body. One ran across the seeker's face as an optic seemed punched in as it couldn't open completely. Wings were crumpled, light scratches and dents, nothing more. But enough to make sure that flight or transformation was painful.

Hanging there, the seeker awaited for a hint of sound, but the only thing he could hear was his own in-takes and out-takes as they became loud in his audios. He thought he heard voices, calling out from his prison only to have silence call back louder than before.

Soon the seeker began to grow nervous, wings were chained under the points to prevent maneuvering or any sort of action while he was under torture or treatment. He realized then that he was alone and something wasn't right.

Around him he notes the walls were heavy in corrosion, which didn't make any sense. Just how long was he out? He was positive he was out for a good cycle or two. There was no explanation for something like this to happen unless he was out for more than just a few cycles.

His tanks screeched as he forced whatever E was left to circulate throughout his framework so he was able to flex his digits. A sharp intake and the seeker twisted his servo to drag a scratched digit along the side of his chain. He let out a small chuckle before groaning. He couldn't risk spending whatever E was left, and so he initiates power down.


	3. The Calvery

The next moment his optics were onlined, he could barely see. But he could clearly hear as something moved just outside of his chamber doors. Without the energy or E to try and speak, he simply let out a small whistle before the dim light of his optics shuttered closed.

The noise was louder the closer it got, causing him to open them as he heard something like a frame welder being used on the door. Bright yellow flashed in the darkness that he was used to, causing his optics to burn and he shuttered them quickly.

Light flooded the dark prison as the seeker turned his helm away, unable to open his optics at the invasion. He did, however, hear the voice that spoke to him. It was all a slur to the seeker as he simply lowered his helm where it had rested for so long.

Opening his optics, he couldn't see who was in front of him. What he only could see was a blur. Were there two or did his optics deceive him? He opened them just a bit more before they fell closed; the red orbs barely the bright red they used to be.

Something spoke to another as a servo moved to press against the seeker's chassis, causing him to open them again. The digits were black or a very dark grey. The next color was bright white, but that was all that he could see before his optics fell closed. The seeker let out a groan as he felt the servos moving until he couldn't feel them anymore.

An arm suddenly fell from where it was chained then the other. A pair of servos held him up as they worked at his wings. Once released, the wings instantly fell to rest upon his back as he nearly dropped to the floor. But those servos held him and guided him down, holding him in their arms as he tried to online his optics.

"Save your energy, StarScream. Go into power down. You're safe now." The voice said clearly, and he obeyed. Optics remained closed as he was lifted, his helm lolled back as was carefully carried out.

More voices? No there were only two sets of voices, he was sure of it. Then there were none.


	4. The Second Prison

The next time he powered on, he felt himself bound to a hard and flat surface. Groaning, StarScream tried to online his optics again to see what was there. Glowing dimly, crimson orbs barely were able to focus as he looked around. He was someplace he was not familiar with, but he swore he had been here before.

"StarScream? Can you hear me?" A voice asked as his optics were invaded by a bright light, to which he recoiled and hissed.

"Loud and clear… Get that thing out of my face." The seeker's voice rasped as he took in a sharp in-take. The light was soon gone as StarScream's vision was blurred, but as the mecha came into focus, he narrowed his optics.

"Optics are functioning normally. Audios functioning normally. Speech is slightly impaired." The voice spoke, blue optics looking at the computer mounted nearby as he ran through a checklist.

Digits curled as the seeker felt tense. Oh he knew where he was now. Perfect. Prisoner once again and to no-bot other than the AutoBots. He noted he wasn't in the main room, but in a storage chamber only opened on the outside. Strapped to a berth as he must have been in stasis.

Unaware the other had asked him a question until his name was mentioned. "What is it you slagging want, AutoBot?" The seeker growled before groaning, servos clenching as his helm rolled back at the sharp pain in his side.

"I said do you know how long you were in stasis?" He asked again as the red and white mecha became clearer in the seeker's vision. StarScream scoffed and growled, but didn't provide an answer. Silence droned out between the two as the machine continued to count the spark beats.

"Twenty years, StarScream. You've been in stasis for twenty years." The red and white mecha said, getting a shocked and dumbfounded look from the seeker before he turned his helm away and growled.

"Impossible. They would had forced me out of stasis after twenty solar-cycles." He growled at the other who shook his helm.

"StarScream, the Nemesis went down twenty years ago. Everyone scattered, leaving you behind. Twenty years ago we went to the Nemesis on Optimus' orders to scout out for any Energon that was left behind. You weren't picked up on our scanners because you were so deep in stasis that you were dead."

"It was only until recently when you woke up, a signal was given off, which our scanners picked up. We were reluctant to go back, possibly thinking it was just a scavenger or a dying drone. Optimus told us to go; somebot might be in need of assistance. We weren't expecting to find you."

All this information was slowly being digested by the silver seeker, and he remained silent as he continued.

"We were shocked that you were still alive, given the condition you were in. But being suspended save you from more damage, even so you weren't shaken enough to emerge out of stasis. You're lucky you're still alive, StarScream. Although I have many questions to ask you, I think it's best to get you at a better state before we start interrogating you."

_Interrogation, huh?_ The seeker thought, _Just as I suspected, I am just a prisoner to them as I was to Megatron._ The chassis rose as he remained silent just a klic longer. "Excellent choice of words, Ratchet." The seeker growled, "Not sure if I like the idea of being a prisoner." He muttered.

Ratchet scrunched his face plate and huffed, "You're not exactly welcome here, after what you did." Servos rested on the red and white grounder's hips as he turned to face him. Dimply glowing crimson orbs stared straight ahead. "You're lucky to be put under Optimus' protection. Any of us would have been glad to offline you where you hung."

StarScream rolled his optics as he groaned and offlined his optics. Darkness welcomed him, but he was still awake as he heard the medic mutter, "Ungrateful, arrogant, selfish…" his words droned out as the only thing he could hear was the steady blips of the spark monitor and the steady stroke of keys.


	5. The Broken Glass

Hot white pain flared just about the seeker's abdominal plating as he onlined his optics quickly, jerking against his restraints as he let out a loud hiss at whomever was prodding around the broken cockpit.

"Slagging damn it, be careful you damn AutoBot!" StarScream snapped as he groaned, his cables felt on fire as he forced himself to look down to see Ratchet working on replacing the broken glass, cables and organs exposed as well as his transformation cog. Gears whirled and ground as several bright blue thick veins of E pulsated.

Wincing, he noted the cable in one arm and another in the second. E transfusion. He must have lost enough Energon that he needed an emergency transfusion to get him back on his pedes. Ratchet was engrossed in his work that the seeker waited for the right moment to shift his lower half to get the medic's attention.

Ratchet quickly jerked his instrument away before he could accidentally sever an important part of the seeker's biology. "Damn it, StarScream!" He said as he glared up a the other. The seeker growled at the medic.

"I couldn't get your attention, so I had no choice." He said sharply as he winced at the flaring pain in his side. Ratchet moved to lean away from his 'patient' as he crossed his arms across his chassis. He didn't exactly like being interrupted from his work.

"What is it you need, StarScream? He asked in an annoyed tone. The seeker's wings clattered against the table as he forced himself to relax. "How much longer?" He asked as he let out a sharp out-take before he looked over to the medic with his dim optics.

"I don't know yet. Your damage is quite extensive and not only on the outside. Whatever was going on, I have a pretty rough idea that your medic, KnockOut, had a party with your insides. Which would explain why some things are connected where they shouldn't be. Major organs have not been touched, which is good. Were you unaware you were leaking out from your lower region?"

StarScream blinked at the other, "Excuse me?"

"You were leaking from your lower region, as in, interface panels. They were damaged and you side is quite inflamed. I don't want to know what they did to you, but you're pretty damaged down there." Ratchet explained, getting a horrified look as he noted the seeker press his knees tightly together.

"How dare you!" He spat, "To take control over your patient while he was out!" The seeker began to shout as Ratchet stood and began to shout back.

"I had no choice in the matter! It was either fix it or let you leak out! I don't know what they did to you on that ship, but you're not the first one I've seen this on." He vented hot steam as he continued to yell back, not letting the seeker get a chance to speak.

"I apologize if you are offended, but I couldn't risk losing you. It was work with an already open port or make one. I didn't see it necessary to cut you open just to fix it. Your side is inflamed because whatever happened or whatever was used is stuck inside. There's an incision on your side that indicates that KnockOut was having some fun and was careless to leave whatever was inside."

"Now I would open it back up, but I don't want to risk losing the Energon I am transfusing into you."

If the seeker wasn't bound to the berth, he would have strangled the medic, but he simply struggled against his bindings as they began to eat into his plating. Ratchet moved to press his servos on the seeker's own as he forced them to stop. Digits flared before they burrowed into the medic's.

"Release met this instant, Ratchet." StarScream hissed as his optics narrowed. The medic glared back long and hard, not faltering as the seeker applied his digits to the plating.

"When I say you're able to be released. You are in no condition to get up. Release me, or I might just leave you to rust." He warned. The seeker looked into the medic's optics to find a source of weakness, but there was nothing. He was being completely serious. For once, the seeker let go as he let in a deep in-take before he forced himself to relax.

Ratchet said nothing more as he released the seeker and sat back down. He resumed his work on the cockpit, pulling pieces of glass out of the seeker's abdomen and setting them aside. StarScream watched in mute anger before he was calm and all the anger gone.

Ratchet had removed all the pieces of the cockpit before he pulled over a brand new cockpit. He must have been busy to find a perfect match. Lifting it, it placed it onto the seeker before he glanced up.

"You might want to initiate power down. It's going to be painful. I'll power you back up when I'm done with this and your side. Then maybe I'll see if you're able to walk." He assured the other, sounding still infuriated, but calmer. StarScream said nothing as he shuttered his optics and initiates power down.


	6. The Leak

Optics slowly onlined as whatever was rubbing against his chassis roused him from his power down. Ratchet had two knuckles rubbing on his sternum as one would a child. StarScream let out a groan as he shuttered his optics before opening them again. To be honest, it felt pretty nice. He let out a quiet purr as the medic continued to rub his chassis before he pulled away.

"Operation was a success. The object in your side was removed and you're making a steady recovery. Cockpit has been replaced, all glass removed from your insides. You're still in bad condition, but no longer in critical. I would say you can get up, but the only amount of movement I can allow is sitting up and a few steps. I don't need you to open up what I just fixed. Your interface equipment is still damaged, but you will be able to use them. I have yet more to fix down there if you will let me."

"If you move too much, you will rupture a cable or two and you'll end up leaking from there again. For now, just stay seated." Ratchet explained, which the seeker said nothing as he could feel the energy and will to live grow stronger inside.

"… Very well, I grant you permission." The silver flier responded as he watched the other stroke a few keys and his bindings slid away. He rubbed at his wrists as he remained silent before rubbing his neck. He drew his digits away with a wince; they were bruised, more or so during his imprisonment. Mostly by Megatron's servos or his chain. He couldn't remember what held him up.

"Easy. You still have open wounds that haven't been tended to. Here, let me help you." The red and white medic handed out a servo, which the seeker smacked away; he didn't need the medic's help.

"I'm not disabled, AutoBot. I can very well help myself." StarScream hissed as he pulled himself onto his elbows with a struggle. He let out a loud huff of determination as he drew a knee up to help with his balance as he pushed himself up with an arm. A sharp in-take and the seeker shook against weak arms.

He felt a servo at his back and he quickly pushed the other away. "I can do it, have you no faith?" He snapped before he winced as he sat up, leaning his chassis against his leg, allowing him to flex his wings behind his back. A small chuckle and he felt ready to fly again.

Lacing his servos over his pedes, he rested the side of his helm against his knee with a content purr, optics closed as he moved his wings slowly before letting them rest on his back in the position he always held them in. Ratchet said nothing as he observed, making notes that wing function was normal. His back didn't seem to beat up, which meant they didn't bother to disable him.

StarScream stayed that way as the medic moved about and allowed the seeker to enjoy himself for as long as he could. As the medic did a physical examination by optic, he noted the seeker had powered down, maybe on accident.

Moving to the seeker's side, he placed a servo on the berth. "StarScream?" He asked, but there was no response. He frowned and moved to rest a servo on the seeker's shoulder, which caused the seeker's intertwined servos to fall apart. Ratchet grew alarmed as he took the seeker by the shoulders and lay him flat on the berth. He straightened his leg out and moved to grab the scanner.

A beam roamed over the surface, but it picked up nothing. He frowned as he took it again and a third time. Results soon showed a small leakage in the seeker's chassis cavity and it was pooling into the seeker's in-take valves. Essentially StarScream was 'drowning' in a way.

Ratchet went to work on opening a circular hole in which he had to cut in order to slide in a cable to attach to the intake calve to monitor his in-takes. Tilting the seeker's helm back, he began to insert a suction tube down the flier's throat. It was a low power suction, the clear tube soon pulling out small rivers of blue. He sighed, how could he have missed that?

For now he had to reactivate the bindings to prevent StarScream from powering on and growing suddenly distressed as he would try to pull the tube out. Ratchet couldn't risk the flier to damage his throat next.

Seated, he watched for a while to make sure he was stable and out of danger before he shifted to work on the seeker's chassis and lower region while he was out. He applied anesthetics just to be on the safe side.


	7. The Tube

Ratchet had left the seeker to recharge in peace, or rather, under lock and key. The only company the other had was the two monitors that sounded at every beat of his spark to every in-take.

Although the door was locked, it wasn't your typical door as you would find in a house. No, it was fashioned after the design of a garage door, in which it was lifted to open. There was a row of glass panes that allowed whoever was outside to look in, but the opposite for whom was inside.

The only light that illuminated inside the room was the dimly lit screens from the monitors of the computers stationed around StarScream. The soft blips began to be heard by the mecha and his optics slowly powered on.

He was exhausted, and he couldn't hardly move. He made note that he was bound again, and for good reason. He ran his glossa along the smooth surface of the tube that was inside his mouth and down his throat. He would have groaned, but it came out as a hiss of air.

Closing his partially open optics, StarScream tried to count the blips and drone out into recharge, but he just couldn't. There was an ache in his chassis and he shifted his helm to look. Dimly lit optics found the outline of the tube into his side and he turned his helm away.

So much for sitting up for celebrating of just getting out of critical. His digits began to scratch at the surface of the berth to create a white noise. The blips were starting to bother him and cause the seeker distress. _Why didn't that damned AutoBot silence the wretched thing?_ He thought to himself before his optics fell closed.

He continued to scratch, to try and pass the time, but it only made it move slower. He settled for staring at his chassis, watching it rise and fall. Every top of an in-take, the machine counted. For every out-take, the machine counted. He counted as well, unable to truly focus on anything else.

And he lost count as he shuttered his optics and drifted back to the familiar darkness.


	8. The Proposal

The following day, Ratchet had gave himself and the seeker a break from stress and trying to find more problems that were hidden from his scanner. Ratchet still ran tests to make sure that everything was functioning as it should be.

StarScream simply stared upward, optics dim and half lidded. Ratchet was familiar with this kind of behavior in victims of neglect. StarScream was growing depressed. With each day under the knife, the seeker was building up stress, that and the inability to use his wings only fed to into his insanity.

Ratchet's understanding was that those with a build for flight had to fly at least once a day for no less than two hours to keep their systems in check. Grounding a seeker basically led to hypertension and starvation, the E they consumed was mainly for flight purposes. Studies showed seekers that were grounded in means of torture were to go insane wand would last no more than a week without feeling the wind on their frames.

It was like taking away somebot's right to live. Ratchet had to think of a way for the seeker to feel natural wind to keep his spirits up. There was only two solutions, and solution one wasn't going to be possible. He was still considered the enemy and there was no way he was going to take him to the top of the base.

Solution number two seemed to be the only answer.

"StarScream?" The white and red medic asked as he lowered the scanner that was in his servos. StarScream's optics twitched slightly before he moved his helm, careful not to move too much, he didn't like the feeling of the tube in his mouth. He looked back with that look that asked 'what'.

"Would you… Hold on." He started, but shook his helm as he moved to tilt the seeker's helm straight and back as he warned that this was going to very uncomfortable. Slowly, carefully, the tube was removed. StarScream gagged often and coughed as the tube was free. He licked his dry lips and sighed.

His optics looked at his bindings as they slid away. He moved to sit up, but a servo was at his chassis. "Easy. I'm just going to give you something to drink…" He cautioned the other as he moved to gently lean the seeker up. He gave StarScream a cube of liquid E which was freshly made and processed.

Digits curled around the glass as he was fed, taking a few sips before coughing. Soon it was halfway gone and the seeker wanted no more. Setting him back down, he trusted StarScream wouldn't try to sit up for a while.

As Ratchet watched the seeker sigh and close his optics, he spoke again. "StarScream, would you like to go someplace tomorrow, to help with your depression of being unable to fly? I can't guarantee that it will work or if we can, but are you willing to try?"

StarScream opened his optics only slightly to look at the other. Ratchet had to blink more than once to see the seeker's small smile. "Yes… I would like that…" Optics closed, and the silver jet let out a sigh before servos clasped and were intertwined on his chassis. The small smile still on his faceplate, "Thank you."

"You're… Very welcome, StarScream." Ratchet replied with a small smile of his own before he fell silent, making a note that StarScream had fallen into recharge. Silencing the machines, he left the seeker to sleep in the darkness and silence. He would need all the rest he could get tonight for tomorrow.


	9. The Switch

Early the next morning the jet had awoken to the sound of the door opening and the pede-steps of the other. For once he was enjoying the others company. He was about to greet the other when he noticed it wasn't Ratchet, but Optimus Prime. His wings clattered on the table as he drew them downward.

"Greetings, StarScream. I trust you were able to recharge?" The leader of the AutoBots asked as he moved to the computers and did the initial checklist. StarScream said nothing as he turned his optics away from the other, but he did speak after a moment of silence.

"Yes." He said simply as he rubbed at his optics and let out a huff of irritation. "Where's your medic?" He asked with a small snarl. Optimus disregarded the threat and moved to face the silver seeker.

"He is on a mission, he did not say what for, but he frequents back and forth." The blue, red and silver tractor said, watching as the seeker scowled. "I gather you prefer the company of Ratchet than my own?" His helm tilted as StarScream's optics flicked to look up at the Prime.

"What gave you that idea? I was simply asking because it is a medic's duty to keep tabs on his patient, is it not?" he snapped as he soon took a deep in-take, closed his optics, counted backwards from ten, and opened them.

He found it to be a way to calm himself before he would explode in a fit of rage. He looked up at the tractor with bright red optics as he narrowed them. "It's just he suggested something to do and I guess he's trying to find the best spot that isn't outside of here." He waved a servo.

The Prime tilted his helm, but nodded as he smiled, "When Ratchet makes a promise, he will carry it out without fail, but it will not be one-hundred percent." He said as he turned to face the monitor. "Just have patience, be grateful for what he is able to do and all that he has done."

StarScream scoffed, but said nothing more. Optics looked at one of his servos; a long and jagged crack ran along the wrist to snake between his pointer and middle digit and around to end halfway down the back. He assumed it was crushed or squeezed enough for it to crack. He was thankful for the medic- no, all of Team Prime for saving his life, but he was too stubborn to show it.

StarScream was eventually going to leave them and go his own way after he was fit for flight. But he no doubt would know that the Prime would offer him the opportunity to stay and change sides. And he winced when the Prime began to speak.

"My offer still stands, StarScream, for you to have the chance to switch sides and join our cause. I cannot force you to change; only you are capable of changing your fate." Optimus turned to face the other, optics on the machine until he looked down at the mecha on the berth. Faceplates drew in concern as the seeker rose to his elbows. Reaching a servo out to push the seeker back on his back, only to draw it away when the other hissed.

"Knowing what I knew then and what I know now, I was never a part of any 'side'. I may have been a pawn to Megatron and a simple punching bag for your brutes, but I made my choice the moment I was released from those binds."

"I feel very much the same as I was on the Nemesis and I do not feel that I am safe under any circumstances. The two sides are very much different, I understand. For one, your team is able to show compassion and concern, while they show brutality and a chance to humiliate me. But no matter the choice, I am a servant. A pawn in a game of chess."

Optimus listened quietly as the seeker spoke. StarScream winced as he took in a breath and filtered the air. He placed three digits on his insignia.

"I have decided that I belong to no side. Servant to no-bot." He said, and he dug his claw tips into his chassis to tear the insignia off. Light blue liquid beaded and soon ran like rivers down his sides. He grinned in mute victory as Optimus grew very concerned. StarScream tossed it off to the side, hearing it clatter made his denta grit.

Weak arms shook as he lowered himself to lie on the berth flat. "Best go get your doctor now, Prime, before I leak out." He grinned as he watched the tri-colored tractor radio Ratchet.


	10. The Patient

Ratchet came in when he had heard that the silver seeker had harmed himself. He responded quickly as he threw his servos in the air and shouted at the seeker. "Just what in Primus' name were you thinking?" he moved past Optimus who took a step back to allow the medic to snatch a towel and paused where the injury was applied.

"StarScream, your insignia, does this mean…?" he looked up at the seeker who huffed and growled before he snatched the rag, giving the medic's digits a decent scratch. Ratchet pulled his digits away with a wince as he watched StarScream apply the rag to his new wound.

He opened his mouth but closed it as the jet had his helm turned away from them. He wasn't up for talking, and he respected the others wish. "Optimus? If you may?" He asked as the red, blue and silver mecha nodded in understanding before he left them.


	11. The Rouge

After a few minutes of complete silence, save for the machines, Ratchet gently moved the seeker's servo, which was gripped at by StarScream as he growled. "Easy." He assured the other before the digits uncurled, allowing the medic to pull the rag away.

"Why did you tear it off? StarScream, I could have easily removed it. Judging by the damage you caused, you cut pretty deep. I say you lost a pint of Energon by your recklessness."

He was about to go on, but the seeker gripped the others arm and curled his digits. "I did it because I am not one of them. Nor will I ever be one of you." He snapped, his grip tightened as he glared at the other. Ratchet blinked as he stayed where he was, trying to read the seeker.

"So you're going full rouge, for real this time…" He said as StarScream grinned slightly.

"Finally somebot who isn't so full of himself to actually understand." He muttered as he released the other, letting his digits drag along the plating as he rested it on his side. "Now if you don't mind, I want to stay alive." He gestured to the scratches on his chassis starting to bead up again.

Ratchet took a moment to return to the present and he pressed his servo with the rag onto the new wound. He moved the seeker's servo to rest on it. Moving about the room, he collected a welder, dentist pick and the stool as he pushed the seeker's servo away.

StarScream watched with dim red optics as he was able to breathe. He watched as the other heated his chassis, which was very painful, in order to lift the pushed down metal to align it straight so he could weld it back together.


	12. The Smile

A good two hours of careful surgery and the medic had his chassis fixed, saved for the three new scars on his chassis. Ratchet took the rag and tossed it aside before producing a new one and dipping it on a solvent before he began to clean the other's chassis of dried E.

Pausing, the medic thought he heard something as he looked around to try and find the source of the strange nose. StarScream was getting a kick out of the others expression as he tried not to snicker. Ratchet looked down at the other with a frown.

"You should see your faceplate. You can't figure out that the sound is me, purring." StarScream grinned as he took in a deep in-take. Ratchet frowned, but shook his helm as he resumed cleaning the other. The seeker fell silent as it apparently wasn't really funny. He sighed as he stared ahead, optics dim still since he was more relaxed.

"You need to get out more." He said simply, optics lowering to look at the other.

An optic ridge was raised from the other as he spoke. "You don't call me trying to find a place with good natural wind for the past three hours 'getting out'?"

"Hardly." StarScream scoffed, but he had to admit, he was impressed the other was doing all this for him.

As much as he hated them, Ratchet was the only one he really could trust out of them all. Both times he had sent out an S.O.S. , Ratchet responded when he could have easily disregarded his calls. Even risked the thought of a trap as he would personally go to the seeker to see what he could possibly be plotting.

Thanks to him, they were able to get leads and hints on how to possibly stop Megatron from his selfish acts. He was thankful that he, at least, had an ally who was the enemy he could rely on when wounded.

He watched him quietly, previous times he would snap and curse at the other when tensions were high between the two, now they seemed to get along. Odd as it was and as much as the seeker didn't really like the idea of being 'friends', he had to admit this was a nice change.

StarScream smiled as he watched the other. Not a sly smile, not a smile that he had a plan. Just a smile. A smile that could mean a thousand things and yet nothing. Ratchet looked up to catch the other smiling at him before it was gone. He blinked before he arched an optic ridge at the seeker. Oh he wasn't going to let him off about that.

"Were you smiling?" he asked, trying to sound confused, but the grin couldn't stay off his faceplate.

"And if I was?" the seeker snapped, "It would mean nothing to you." He added as StarScream crossed his arms over his chassis, interrupting the other's work. Ratchet was about to ask the other to remove his arms, but it looked like he might have to pry them off.

"StarScream, a smile can mean many things. To me I get it as a sign of appreciation or a form of thanks." Ratchet shrugged before continued, a smirk on his face. "You look good when you smile. You should do it more often. It's healthy for you."

StarScream looked back baffled and his wings quivered before he huffed and crossed his arms tighter. It looked strange when he was flat on his back, but Ratchet just shrugged. "Just saying." StarScream only huffed again as he glared back.

"Maybe you should take your own advice." He said in response and Ratchet simply waved a servo to dismiss the idea that he looked good with a smile or smirk or anything close. Stroking more keys, the seeker remained quiet before he found it appropriate to slip into recharge.


	13. The Fall

The moment he awoke, the other wasn't there. He craned his neck to glance around and found nothing. Even the world outside of his 'room' was silent. Not a thing stirred. The machines were silent as the silver jet sat up with a groan.

He pressed talons to his chassis as he gripped his side in mute pain. Choking on the agony that was there caused him to be more aware of the extent of his injuries, before he chose to ignore it. Moving slowly, he shifted his legs over the side of the berth, looking up as he had hoped that the other would come in and force him down on his back.

But no-bot came. He grunted as he lifted himself to stand, his legs nearly gave out as he stumbled, servos to the machine nearby as he clung to it. Several tools went clattering to the floor. So much for being silent, he ground his denta as a mix of irritation and pain washed over his weak frame.

Struggling, he forced himself to stand his full height before moving towards the wall, but his pedes would not work with him, but against him. The first step and his ankle gave out. He slipped to the floor and felt something snap, realizing it was the cracked servo as it broke. Naturally, the seeker used his servos to break the fall. He let out a muffled hiss of pain as he cradled his now broken servo.

He shifted to lean against the berth. StarScream thought he could walk, but it turns out he wasn't ready. Dragging his knees closer, his helm rested against them as his wings flared in pain. He held his servo to his chassis in the safety of his body. He let out another groan; louder as he scrunched his optics tightly shut and ground his denta.

Taking a deep in-take, he decided it would be for the better. StarScream called out for the medic with a hiss, but who knew if he would actually hear? It was worth a shot. When the silence graced his audios, he called again, louder as he seemed to scream it out in anger.

When silence answered the second, third and fourth time, StarScream was about to give up before a sound finally answered and the medic had the shutter raised. StarScream was glad to see him as he flicked his wings in mute greeting before he groaned. He curled into himself as to stop the pain.

"StarScream, what's the matter?" Ratchet was on the floor in front of the other, servos on the seeker's shoulders, but not without hesitating first. The seeker opened one optic that wasn't squeezed so tightly shut as he chuckled.

"You may be old, but damn do you move fast." He rasped before he groaned again. Ratchet frowned at the insult as he searched the seeker's frame. SerScream moved his arm to push the other away slightly so he could out his servo. He opened it and plating clattered to the floor.

"StarScream! What did you do?" Ratchet asked as he gently moved to rest his servo under the others. "You broke it… You fell, correct?" He asked, sounding calm and gentle as he looked it over.

"Nngh. Correct." He hissed in pain. "I thought I could walk, but apparently not." He groaned as he held his face with his other servo. He bit his lips as he couldn't handle the pain. Ratchet frowned as that didn't seem right. He should be able to walk, but why couldn't he?

"That's odd. You should be able to walk. Stay here, I'll see what I can do to fix your servo for now. A brace might be a good idea once I replace the plating." He said softly as he took his servo carefully out from under him. Standing for only a moment to collect some things and to sit with the seeker as he could hear him softly whimper.

Ratchet couldn't do anything to make him feel better but to give him some medical grade, which he offered and the seeker accepted quickly. It was downed rather fast than Ratchet would have liked, but he didn't know how much pain he was in. As soon as he was sure the other was numb enough, he took the servo and began to work on it.

He noticed the seeker had turned his cooling fans on to regulate the heat that had built up inside when the pain had flared. He shushed the seeker as he whimpered softly as he could still feel small pings of pain.

Once in a while, he stopped to give the silver seeker's arm an encouraging rub to let him know he was doing a good job. StarScream let out a small purr in thanks before he winced and let out a huff. Resuming, the seeker had eventually fallen into recharge from the stress and tension.


	14. The Brace

The seeker awoke with a small groan as he tried to move his servo, but it was immobile. He glanced at it as it was in a brace and he sighed, strumming digits over it. It still hurt, but as long as it wasn't moved, there was no pain. Leaning against the berth, he realized he was still on the floor as he stroked his brace.

"Good to see you're feeling much better. Turns out the reason why you couldn't walk was because your spinal cables are swollen. You're going to have to stay berth-bound for a while. Unless we can find a way to transport you around and possibly outside. I found a good place. Very isolated."

Ratchet knelt down by the other and placed a servo on his shoulder. He was expecting the other to yell at him about not touching him, but the silver jet was silent. The grounder sighed as he gave the shoulder a pat before he stood back up.

Returning to the computer, he soon left. StarScream had lost track of time as he looked up and around. It was still light, but the lights were dimmed just enough for him to see. He huffed before he noted the blanket at his side and purred quietly. Pulling it onto his lap with one servo, he drifted to recharge.


	15. The Motorcycle

Meanwhile, Ratchet was in the main bay, putting things away and polished a few things. He looked up when Optimus had entered from patrol. The semi rolled to a stop before it transformed. Cables hissed and groaned as the mecha stood his full height. He took a few steps towards Ratchet.

"Find anything suspicious, Optimus?" he asked as he set a tool down to face the leader.

"Negative, Ratchet. Nothing out of the ordinary." He said with a shake of his helm. Ratchet sighed, but nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Good. I do often wonder where they have gone." He rubbed between his optics, his shoulders sagging. Optimus placed a servo on his old friend's shoulder as he patted it.

"We all do, Ratchet. I'm sure they're waiting for the opportune moment to appear once again. When they want to be found, they will show up." He said with a small smile. Ratchet shrugged, "That or they're dead."

"Ratchet… One must not suspect the worst possible outcome to this. I know they're still out there. War does not end when one disappears in thin air." Optimus said with a sigh. "Other than that, how is StarScream?"

"Fine. Broke his sero trying to walk, he fell. His spine is all messed up from when we found him. His leaking in his in-take valves have been fixed. StarScream will be fine as long as the others don't know he's here." Ratchet said, his optics flickering to a small blue and pink frame who just drove in.

"We can talk later. Arcee, did you find anything?" Ratchet turned to Arcee as the femme transformed and walked up to them. She had a servo to her hip join as she cocked it. "No, nothing." She reported before she tilted her helm, they knew they were hiding something, but she would investigate later.

Optimus Prime looked to the monitor and moved towards it before he turned back to her. "Would you like to try elsewhere then, Arcee?" He asked, getting a shake of the helm from the smaller.

"To be honest, Optimus, I think a good recharge first before I go back out. Is that alright with you?" Arcee asked as she sifted her weight. Optimus nodded and she stretched before she made her way down the corridor. She paused as she turned to look at the two. "Just let me know if you need me." She said as she turned back around and continued down the hall.


	16. The Assault

StarScream heard a noise and his optics opened only slightly. He thought he heard something, but he groaned slightly as he cradled his brace and drew a knee towards himself for more protection to his arm.

The shutter slightly lifted as he watched it, but the uninvited light caused him to hiss in irritation. "Damn it, warn me next time." He held his good servo over his optics as he shielded himself.

Picking up the sound of pede-falls while being temporarily blinded made the seeker frown. They weren't heavy and evened out, they were light and closer together. That meant it wasn't Ratchet. E drew his servo and blanket away as he heard the charge of a gun. Wide red optics watched as the indigo-pink of Arcee's stared back.

"StarScream. What are you doing here? Hiding so you can reclaim glory to your pathetic self?" She growled as she aimed her cannons to the seeker. StarScream moved his brace out of sight as he stared, the gun moved and he flinched.

"W-Wait Arcee! Don't s-shoot!" He stammered, his voice pitched with fear as he held out his servo. His wings lowered as he watched her sneer. "Don't think I'll for that petty face again. I still haven't forgiven you the last time."

The silver seeker stammered as he pressed himself along the berth, trying to move away. He could feel the anger radiate from the grounder as she charged her cannon. StarScream had no choice but to throw the nearest object at her. She shot at it in a quick sweep of her arm before she began to fire at him.

Surprised shrieks as he evaded them as much as he could. A shot hit the machine counting his spark-beats and it erupted into a shower of sparks. StarScream scooted to hide behind the machine, but was greeted by the quick footed femme as she came around the other side.

A quick servo and he threw the blanket at her, which disabled her for a few moments. Scooting and half dragging himself to the other side of the berth may have saved his spark as a shot ricocheted off the berth by his helm. He ducked down and held his helm in fear as he screamed.

"Arcee, please I am begging you, don't shoot me! I mean no harm!" He shouted before the femme was around the berth with both her guns pointed at the seeker. He pressed back against the berth and his breath hitched. Arcee showed no mercy in her optics as she sneered at him.

The cannon charged, and StarScream cringed from the heat of the cannon on his frame.

"Arcee, stand down!" A voice shouted as the shutter was raised. The medic entered but soon halted as he held his servos up. Optimus was close behind as he stood a few paces behind Ratchet.

"Arcee. Stand down." Optimus said as he stood tall. Arcee chanced a glance to the leader as she kept her weapons trained on the seeker.

"With all due respect, Optimus, but this is StarScream! Remember when he offered him a chance and he used it against us? He should be put out of commission." She said as she pressed her cannons closer. StarScream held up his servos to his face as he trembled.

"Arcee. Stand. Down. That is an order." Optimus went towards the grounder as she tensed, soon pulling up her arms and letting the charge die. She didn't understand why they had the seeker here on base.

"Come find me when you're ready to explain what the hell is going on." She said as she glared at the seeker who shook under her wrath. She smirked somewhat before she stomped out of the room. Ratchet looked to Optimus and he nodded before leaving.


	17. The Comfort

Ratchet closed the door nearly all the way before he took a rag and made his way to the grounded flier. StarScream cringed as the other came closer, grabbing the arm of the servo that was on his brace.

"StarScream, it's me. Ratchet." He winced before the seeker was silent. He wheezed as his frame shuddered from the adrenaline stored in his frame. He gripped the others arm tighter as he broke down into strained sobs. "I-I really th-thought she w-was going to kill m-me…"

Ratchet was caught off guard by the seeker's sudden mood change. The servo that held his arm loosened as Ratchet frowned, moving his servo to gently rub the seeker's shoulder as he cried. He moved to sit next to the frightened seeker before he let out a gasp as the seeker moved to press close to the other.

Ratchet looked down at StarScream as his helm rested on his chassis as he shuddered and cried. The medic wasn't used to such closeness as he hesitated before he wrapped his arms around the seeker. He let out soothing sounds as he rested his chin on the others helm as he held him.

StarScream seemed to clutch to the other, trying to find sanctuary. Ratchet only hummed softly and stroked the seeker's back as he tried to quiet the crying flier.

Minutes passed which soon turned to an hour. The seeker had fallen silent; his optics tired as he had a servo hooked around one of Ratchet's arms. He rested his helm against it and let out a small sniffle and sighed. He drew his legs closer as he moved to lie between the medic's legs; pulling away his arm to hold at his chassis as he curled into the other.

Ratchet was uncomfortable, yet said nothing as the seeker began to let out low vents that rattled, sounding like a purr. StarScream closed his optics and let his wings fall so the other could reach his back as he continued to hold him and soothe him.

The emergency vehicle was quiet as the seeker drifted into recharge. He looked around, but found nothing he was looking for. Instead, he settled for putting his arms on the seeker's shoulders. StarScream stirred slightly before he resumed to recharging. Ratchet couldn't help but sigh as he couldn't believe the mess he had gotten himself into.

"Hell of a day, Ratchet. Hell of a day." He muttered before he lowered his helm to rest it on the flier's, shuttering his optics and drifting into a light recharge.


	18. The Visit

The tractor had entered the room quietly as he took the fallen blanket. With a small smile at the two sleeping mechas, he lightly put the blanket over the two of them. Optimus strode quietly to the computer and typed in a few notes before he silenced all the machines. He pulled away the one Arcee had destroyed outside of the room. He closed it slightly as the dark room was softly illuminated by the monitor.


	19. The Shared Feelings

The next day the seeker awoke alone. StarScream grew tense and distressed as he held the blanket tightly. He searched around the darkness for a sign of light and just as he was to call out for someone, Ratchet appeared. Drawing the door up, he lowered it as he strode towards the machine.

StarScream wanted to say something to the medic, but he just couldn't find his voice. He settled for staying silent as he set the blanket aside and looked up at the other.

"Ratchet…" he started, swallowing hard before he stroked his brace. Ratchet's attention was stolen from his work as he looked down at the other with a 'hmm?' sound.

"I… I guess I should say thank-you." He said softly as he looked up from his brace. He offered a small smile. "Thank-you."

Ratchet was speechless as he heard the other give his gratitude to him. He was silent before he bowed his helm and offered a small smile. "You're welcome, StarScream." He replied before he moved to kneel before the other and offer his servos. "Let's get you off the floor, hmm?"

StarScream stared at the offered servos before he chuckled softly. "It is hurting my back." He said as he took them. The seeker was uneasy on his pedes as he held the others servo with his good servo, the other used his free servo to grip his upper arm.

Carefully, Ratchet helped the seeker stumble to the berth, setting him down. He sighed as he felt the same harshness as the floor. He rested his brace in his lap before it was taken and lifted by the medic. He hissed as it hurt and the medic softly hushed him.

With careful examination, he concluded that the servo would be healed in a week's time. "A week." He told the jet as he watched, chuckling as he frowned at the declaration. Ratchet pat the seeker on the shoulder. "Just be glad it's able to heal instead of being amputated."

"Right." StarScream winced at the thought. He had lost an arm, but that was nearly twenty-two years ago. With a little hesitation, he took the others servo. Ratchet was about to move to the computer before he was grabbed. Looking back he tilted his helm. "Yes?"

"When?" He asked, wings rising in determination. Ratchet furrowed his optic ridges in confusion. "When what?" he asked. The silver seeker lowered his helm before he looked back up.

"When can we go outside?" He asked, his voice a little hesitant. Ratchet ran his thumb digit over the seeker's claws as he smiled softly. "Sooner than you think, StarScream." He said as the seeker released his in-take he was holding in.

He purred in relief as he pressed his helm against their servos. "Thank Primus…" He whispered. Ratchet shifted slightly as the other soon released his servo and rested his own in his lap. Returning to the computer, he stroked in keys.

"I just have to finish making your wheelchair. Then we'll see how well that works before we go out." He explained, pausing as he looked back at the seeker. "Oh and some ruffian will possibly come to visit. He was with me and Optimus when we rescued you." He said with a slight annoyance in his tone.

StarScream took it that he didn't like this mecha very much. For whatever reason, he hummed as he seemed he had another mecha to thank. He realized then he didn't thank Optimus. He let his wings lower slightly as he rubbed at his face.

"I haven't… Thanked Optimus yet…" he said quietly, the medic looked over to the seeker and blinked before he looked back at the machine. "Would you like me to have him come in?"

That question caused the seeker to look at the medic quizzically. Ratchet looked back and smiled, "He's on his way."

StarScream felt his spark sink. Were they… Bonded? There wouldn't be a reason not to say a word to contact the other. But then why did Optimus radio him when he had hurt himself? He lowered his wings in hurt.

Ratchet blinked and frowned, moving away from the console. A servo when to the seeker's shoulder as he was concerned. "What's the matter?" He asked, "Did you not want to see him? I can tell him not to."

"No, it's not that." StarScream said softly as he traced his brace. "Just… Are you… You know." The seeker looked up at the medic, who gave him a quizzical look. When StarScream tapped his chassis, the medic's optics grew wide.

"Oh no, no. We're not bonded. I just told him over the console. He was working at the other computer." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Well, StarScream's face turned a nice shade of blue. He covered his face with his servo and vented into it. "Primus I feel so foolish… I apologize, it wasn't my right." He muttered in embarrassment. He let his wings rest upon his back as he felt utterly stupid.

It took a moment to register why the other was acting so oddly. He placed a servo to his helm as he told the other cancel coming here. Ratchet was silent before he moved to sit next to the other. The seeker was silent as he vented into his servo again.

"You mean… Were you disappointed by the fact that I could have been bonded?" Ratchet spoke slowly and carefully as he looked to the seeker. He only mumbled back a 'yes' and turned away from the other. Ratchet leaned forward on his knees and placed his servos under his chin.

"You… Have… Feelings for me?" He asked slowly. StarScream didn't reply as he still covered his face. After a long silence, he answered.

"Ever since you came to my rescue twice in the past and even now. You didn't have to, but you did anyway. I don't know why you did that for somebot like me. A liar. A deceiver. A Decepticon. I asked myself often 'Is it because I had information, or because I mean something other than a weak idiot?' but I always pushed it aside."

"I know you feel nothing for me, but it's funny how we perceive things. I'm sorry." StarScream said as he sighed and rubbed at his face. Ratchet said nothing before he hesitated and placed a servo on the others shoulder.

"It's common for one to grow attached to their… Rescuer." Ratchet explained, "And you are correct… I don't share those feelings for you. I'm sorry." He said as he softly rubbed it. StarScream smiled softly in response. "It's okay. I was prepared for that."

Ratchet and StarScream were silent before the medic had risen and returned to the console. StarScream watched in silent admiration before he stared at the points of his pedes. He was lost in thought, the blue hue soon disappeared from his face as he stroked his brace.

The seeker moved to lie on his side, back facing the other as his wings lay on his back. Ratchet had looked over and made a mental note of the harsh scars and barks on his lower back and back of his legs. Almost like claw marks to keep the seeker in place as he struggled.

He was to ask when the seeker curled and held a servo to his shoulder. Depression, Ratchet was sure, as he took the blanket and gently draped it over the other. The digits twitched in mute surprise before they clutched the edge of the blanket.


End file.
